Hey, As Long As We're Being Honest
by ForeverAnimated
Summary: After Phantom Planet.  Sam thinks back who she is, and her relationship with Danny - and decides to be completely honest with herself. DxS


_**A/N -**_ So, I've been watching a lot of Danny Phantom episodes lately, and needless to say, I've sort of been getting into that show more and more. I mean, I always knew that it existed before, back when it still aired. In fact, I regarded it as "the only decent show on Nickelodeon." (I've never been a big Nick fan, aside from Nick Jr. when I was little.) But as I watch it, I've begun to really analyze the characters - especially Danny and Sam, and their relationship. So, feeling inspired, I wrote this oneshot. It's kind of Sam's thoughts after Phantom Planet.

* * *

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say  
_'_Cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself  
'Cause things will never be the same  
_- "Honestly" by Cartel -

Okay, I'm going to be utterly honest here. A few months ago, (heck, maybe even a couple weeks ago) if anyone told me that I would be falling head over heels in love with the perfect guy - someone kind and smart, yet adventurous; with superhuman abilities and powers that would make Superman turn green with envy; a hero not only of Amnity Park, but of the entire world; who would carry me in his arms and fly off with me into the sunset … well, I probably would have laughed. Either that or I would have told them that they were stark raving mad, and would have pointed out that there would be absolutely zero percent chance of that EVER happening – and if by some sick and cruel twist of fate, it ever did happen, I'd eat my hat.

Good thing I've never said that though. I can't imagine that my hat would taste very good. But that IS how I would've reacted.

Well … okay, maybe it is a bit of an exaggeration.

The point is, I could have never imagined that sort of thing happening to me. And since I'm being utterly honest, I must say that I never would have found that sort of thing very appealing.

If you know anything about me at all, you know that I am an individual. An independent thinker. Born to lead, not to follow. I've got a unique sense of style and a strong set of convictions – ones which I am not afraid to make known, no matter how painful it may be, and regardless of who will listen to me. And I am the last one who'd fall for the oh-so-typical "knight in shining armor."

But it's kind of funny how ironic life can be.

Continuing with my unbridled honesty, I feel the need to say this. I know I give the impression that I'm just a big, grumpy pessimist. Hey, I'm a goth. Doom and gloom kinda comes with the territory, if you know what I mean. I make no secret my disdain for anything sugary sweet, especially romance. While other girls would be making goo-goo eyes at some empty headed muscle man, I'd be openly criticizing their actions and vowing never to do the same.

Of course, that kinda blew up in my face with the whole Gregor situation. But we're not talking about that here.

Truth is … I believe every girl secretly wishes to be swept off their feet by the guy of their dreams. Even me.

There, I said it! Okay? But if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll make you wish you've never been born. Got it?

But while I'm being completely honest, let me explain what I mean. I think, despite everything you've heard me say, I've always been kind of a romantic at heart. But of course, I'd never admit it. It just sounds so … mundane. And I'm not mundane.

I guess I've just always been in denial about my feelings. I think I still am, to some degree – hence the fact I just threatened you with your life if you dare tell anyone my secret.

Don't get me wrong, I never was and never will be boy crazy. Looks, popularity and well-toned abs never mattered to me. And it absolutely irked me to no end when the girls in my class would gush about those types of things.

No, I was always attracted to something much deeper, whether I realized it or not. I was looking for something more – a man with a head on his shoulders and heart of gold. A true hero, if not in anyone else's eyes, then in mine.

And I ended up with exactly that.

Honestly, I think I've always dreamed of finding right guy. Okay, I'll admit it – I ALWAYS dreamed about finding the right guy. I had made up my mind long ago what I wanted, and always stuck by it. I didn't just want a specific kind of love, I yearned for it with all my heart and soul.

But you do realize that I'd never admit this in court, right?

So, how when did I begin falling for him? I really don't know when. I think it was more of a gradual thing. I mean, I always knew there was something special about him – even before that fateful day when he got involved in the lab accident that would change his life (not to mention the lives of those close to him) forever. From the time we first met, it was almost as though I could sense that he was destined to become something great. This feeling was never very concrete to me though.

Then, a part of me began to imagine what it would be like if we were more than friends. Of course, my rational side dismissed this as just a "phase" I was going through that I'd eventually grow out of. But it didn't explain the jealousy I felt whenever he talked about Paulina or Valerie, or the feeling of pure happiness I felt whenever he smiled at me.

Ugh. Yes, I do realize how incredibly cliché this all sounds. But it's the truth.

And now, here we are. I finally decided to let it all out. To let him know how I viewed him. Powers or no powers, he was always a hero to me.

* * *

Review please? =)


End file.
